iNfecTION
by saskura-chan
Summary: Sakura has been bitten and infected by Orochimaru. After years of believing in Sasuke’s death his return does little to comfort Naruto and the rest of leaf village because with his return lies find themselves unveiled and something horrible...


**iNfecTION**

**Author: saskura-chan**

**Full Summary:** Sakura has been bitten and infected by Orochimaru. After years of believing in Sasuke's death his return does little to comfort Naruto and the rest of leaf village because with his return lies find themselves unveiled and something horrible still growing beneath them, infections.

**-i****n****fec****tion**** o****ne****-**

_Sakura's eyes snapped open before her attacker issued his final blow with a kunai to her heart. She summoned chakra strength to her body and rolled to the side as the kunai deeply gouged her left shoulder but missed its initial target nonetheless. The __kunoichi _found her feet and retrieved her own kunai from her satchel around her leg. Her eyes narrowed in immense detest for the figure illuminated by the full moon. It stood with its back to her mocking.

_And then it laughed. "Sakura, Sakura, I almost had you." It began to turn to face her. "So grown up but so stuck in the past." Crazy yellow snake eyes locked onto Sakura's._

"_Could say the same for you." Sakura Spat. "Still stealing bodies, but it seems you're getting stupid about it." Sakura grinned. "Now that you've used kabuto to your full extent he can no longer assist you with his medical expertise, and his body isn't going to last you forever."_

_The crazy yellow snake eyes did not falter. "Yes, it 'tis a shame your precious Sasuke-kun's alliance with me had to falter resulting in his death."_

_Sakura's eyes narrowed in loathing and defiance but his words had served their purpose to pull her from her focus._

"_And you forget, Kabuto may be gone, but a perfectly able medic-nin stands before me."_

"_And you forget, I would NEVER join the likes of you Orochimaru!" Sakura retrieved another kunai for her other hand and charged this time blinded by emotions. _

_Orochimaru dogged her and unsheathed his fangs catching Sakura off guard and biting her just bellow her collarbone. Sakura's eyes immediately widened in shock as her weapons slipped between her fingers and fell to the ground with a faint ring. After a moment he released his fangs and let sakura fall to the ground fighting for consciousness withering in pain but refusing to cry out. _

"_We'll just see about that Sakura-chan, we'll just see…" And with that he left, and then Sakura screamed out._

- ----

"Where do you want these medical files Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked as she walked into the fifth hokages messy office littered with many random assortments of items. Given the shear size of the office and how fine of quality the shoji doors were along with the large windows letting in lots of light it was amazing how messy the room was allowed to become. Sakura set a box of files on the paper coated desk. With her hands free she absent-mindedly rubbed her collarbone and winced in pain reminding her of that night.

The blonde haired hokage noticed this as she walked from behind a mountain of probably important paper work carelessly placed on the floor. "Sakura, how many times have I told you, if you allow your mind to be absorbed by its presence-"

"It will consume me." Sakura cut in finishing the much-repeated phrase her sensei had been continuously repeating to her for the past few months.

Tsunade tried to erase the concern in her eyes as she looked at her apprentice apprehensively before she heaved a deep sigh trying to let it pass. "Why don't you take the day off and do some of those normal things those young 20 year old girls your age typically do." Tsunade's face lit up with a hint of teasing.

Sakura did not take much notice, she mainly shrugged it off. "Fat chance, your office looks like a horde of something ferocious and large ripped through here as if to prevent someone from doing her normal hokage duties." She muttered with large amounts of sarcasm

Tsunade smiled. "As if it doesn't always look like this," she said waving her hand.

For a moment Sakura was able to forget the past 2 years and a playful smile broke across her pale face. "Yes, it does, but today it looks even worse then normal, I'm surprised you don't have something living under these stacks of un-kept papers."

As if right on cue a pink nose poked out from a paper mountain sending a landslide of important updates sliding across the floor relieving Tonton the midst of it all.

Both mentor and student broke out into uncontrollable laughter until there was a knock at the door and a tall, masked, and tired presence walked through the door.

---

Hinata sat in the bathroom watching the light from the window move across the floor as she gently wrapped her arms around her belly. She gently caressed the chakra growing within her with her own chakra happiness swelling within her just thinking about her unborn child.

Naruto and her unborn child.

She had first noticed his presence growing within her days after Naruto had left on his mission he was going to return home from any day now.

When he returned he would know that after 5 months of marriage they were finally parents, parents to this 3-week-old child growing inside her. Hinata smiled at the thought of her unborn son, she was sure he was a boy, somehow deep inside herself she could feel the child as her son.

With one last look at him through her Bakkugan eyes Hinata rose and dressed herself in a simple sleeveless, just above knee-length, pale green sundress with a low back. She pulled her black now collarbone length hair back into a butterfly clip with green stones and attached her weapons satchel to her upper thigh so that it was concealed dress. With one last glance in the mirror she tucked her layered bangs that started at her cheekbones behind her ears and loosened her headband around her neck. Then with a jump to her step Hinata left the bathroom for the kitchen to make some tea but was interrupted by a knock at the door and leaped to answer it.

On the other side stood Neji, patiently waiting but appearing surprised at the haste she opened the door with. He took in the blushed cheeks and bright eyes of his cousin and was one of the few people to know the secret behind the new light that shone from her face.

Neji inwardly smiled at the thought of he secret being known to all in a very short time. "I've come to inform you that scouts have sighted Naruto and his team just outside the village, if we hurry we can meet him at the gate-"

Neji hadn't even fully gotten the words out of his mouth before Hinata had slipped on her sandals and started to pull him down the winding path of her and Naruto's home.

Moments later they were running down the main road to the village gate, Hinata dragging Neji behind her. When she spotted blond hair she started to scream his name, completely ignoring the grim aura hanging over the returning team.

Naruto looked up and a faint smile crossed his face. He turned to a man in front of him saying something she couldn't hear and the man took Naruto's place holding an Ingrid ninja up. Naruto had only taken a few steps before his wife leapt into his arms, baring her face into his chest, the force making him fall on his back.

With slight confusion Naruto stroked the hair of his overly energetic wife. "Hinata-chan, what's brought this about." He gently said into her hair as he picked her up so he could make it to his feet.

The Konochi looked up at him with her pale blue irises that where almost completely white and her face flushed. With the soft-spoken voice he had come to love she answered with a squeal. "I'm pregnant Naruto! We're going to have a family!"

For a moment Naruto just stood there.

Frozen.

Before he even fully registered the situation his lips were crashing into hers and he had forgotten everything important about his mission. He broke away still trying to untangle his thoughts.

"We have to tell the village." He looked down at Hinata, feeling like he could float away any second, took her hand and began to pull her towards the center of the village.

---

Sakura stood frozen, the room around her feeling like it was spinning. She hadn't heard a single word Kakashi sensei had said after his first sentence when he entered the room. _"Sasuke is alive."_

Before her she was aware that between Kakashi and Tsunade words were being exchanged but she couldn't understand them. She clutched for her collarbone as she kept replaying the lie that monster had told her before he found a way to destroy her life and a dull pain began to pound in her skull.

Someone else was in the room, changing the energy from sullen to joy. She couldn't see who it was, just the voice shouting, "She's pregnant! Hinata is pregnant!" Then the floor came crashing towards her face. _"We'll just see about that Sakura-chan, we'll just see…"_ and there was only darkness and silence.

**A/N**: I'm starting something new that I haven't tried before, a serious story for once. I'm not very sure of the tittle so expect it to change. Please **review **since you read and feel free to give me constructive criticism.


End file.
